Selkath
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie =Amfibie | subsoorten = | lengte =1,50 meter | leeftijd =>100 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling =Zuurstof | thuisplaneet =Manaan | gesproken =Selkath | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie =Neutraal }} 250px|thumb|[[Nilko Bwaas]] De Selkath was een amfibie-achtige species van de planeet Manaan in de Inner Rim. Fysiologie Selkath waren humanoids, die zowel op land als in water konden leven. Ze hadden een plat hoofd, met grote ogen aan de zijkant daarvan. Verborgen kieuwen zorgden er voor dat ze zowel boven als onder water konden ademhalen. De huidskleur varieerde tussen blauw en groen en de oogkleur was zwart. Selkath werden gemiddeld 1,50 meter lang en 60 kilogram zwaar. Aan elke hand hadden de Selkath drie vingers (waarvan één opponeerbare duim) en aan elke voet hadden ze twee tenen. Selkath hadden giftige klauwen die zij konden intrekken, maar het was op Manaan niet normaal om deze te gebruiken, er was zowel een wettelijk verbod als een sociaal moratorium. Dat nam niet weg dat een Selkath er niet over twijfelde om ze te gebruiken wanneer hij of zij erg kwaad gemaakt werd. Er waren wel Selkath die Force-sensitive waren, maar er gingen slechts een paar individuen bij de Jedi Order. Een voorbeeld was Jedi Master Qual, die in de raad zat in de Dantooine Enclave. Selkath spraken een taal met dezelfde naam, die voor niet-kenners erg leek op gegrom en soms wat weg had van Ithorese. Politiek In de loop van de geschiedenis probeerden de Selkath altijd neutraal te blijven en waren nooit uit zichzelf aangesloten bij een universele regering. Weinig van hen verlieten ooit de thuiswereld, waar ze in luxe leefden van het geld dat de Kolto opbracht. Alle contacten met buitenstaanders gebeurde in de hoofdstad Ahto City, zelf leefden de Selkath in onderwatersteden en vestigingen verspreid over de planeet. Oorspronkelijk waren de Selkath verdeeld in clans, maar die scheiding vervaagde na de opkomst van de Kolto productie en verkoop. In Ahto City bevond zich het orgaan dat zich bezig hield met de rechtspraak op Manaan, het Atho High Court. Selkath gaven de voorkeur aan diplomatiek en onderhandelingen in plaats van overhaaste handelingen, vooral wanneer er invloedrijke personen of regeringen bij betrokken waren. Het waren niet zo zeer pacifisten, maar eerder zakelijke individuen, in mindere maten wanneer zij met hun soortgenoten handelden. Geschiedenis thumb|Selkath Jedi Civil War In de tijd van de Jedi Civil War (3959 BBY tot 3956 BBY) was Manaan één van de belangrijkste planeten in het universum. Het was namelijk de enige plaats waar Kolto gevonden kon worden, een geneesmiddel dat krachtiger werkte dan Bacta. De Selkath konden in de oorlog neutraal blijven en leverde Kolto aan beide zijden. Als gevolg was Manaan dan ook een wereld waar zowel de Galactic Republic als het Sith Empire vertegenwoordigd waren, zonder dat er een openlijk conflict tussen hen was. De Selkath hadden gezegd dat als één groep de ander aan zou vallen, de Kolto niet meer aan de aanvallende groep geleverd zou worden. De Republic en de Sith waren echter niet zo vredelievend, en allebei probeerden ze meer macht en Kolto te krijgen. De Sith trainde jonge Selkath in hun gebruik van de Force. De Republic bouwde een geheime oogstfaciliteit voor Kolto op de oceaanbodem. Deze veroorzaakte echter een reactie van de Progenitor, waardoor de Firaxan agressief werden en sommige Selkath begonnen door te draaien. Nadat Revan de faciliteit uitschakelde keerde de rust weer terug. Verval Na een behoorlijke afname in de productie van Kolto, met een onbekende oorzaak, werd de planeet steeds minder belangrijk. Toen de Republic het contact eenmaal had verbroken, kwam Manaan in een neerwaarste spiraal terecht, die gepaard ging met een technologische achteruitgang. Veel van de Selkath verlieten Ahto City en keerden terug naar hun oorspronkelijke woonplaats, diep in de oceanen. De regering stortte in en de clan-structuur kwam langzaam terug. Krijgsheren zonder kennis van het welvarende verleden van Manaan vochten om de macht en na een eeuw van oorlog leefden de Selkath weer in compleet gescheiden clans. Tijdens de Clone Wars was Chata Hyoki een Selkath Bounty Hunter die samenwerkte met Robonino om Senators in het nauw te drijven op vraag van Dooku. Galactic Civil War Toen het Galactic Empire aankwam op Manaan met een paar Star Destroyers en duizenden Stormtroopers die speciaal voor aquatische omstandigheden waren getraind, waren de Selkath in zo'n primitieve staat dat ze meteen buigden voor de macht van de Imperials. Veel Selkath werden gedood in bombardementen en executies, de rest werd gevangen genomen als slaven. In de periode van de overheersing van het Empire waren de Selkath een gebroken en onderdrukt volk, zonder enige hoop op een betere toekomst. Het Empire hield een paar Star Destroyers rond de planeet, wat er voor zorgde dat geen Selkath meer de moed had om terug te keren naar de oceanen. Ze leefden in drijvende krottenwijken rond Ahto City. De Selkath waren echter niet zo primitief als ze aan het Empire en de bezoekers van Ahto Luxury Resorts lieten blijken. Het feit dat ze allemaal om de stad bij elkaar moesten wonen betekende ook dat ze als volk verenigd waren. In de armoedige wijken waren veel Selkath lid van de verzetsbeweging, die langzaam maar zeker steeds meer voeten aan de grond kreeg. Het zou een kwestie van tijd zijn voor ze in opstand kwamen tegen hun onderdrukkers. De Force-sensitives van de Order of Shasa, die Manaan lange tijd hadden beschermd, konden ook niets doen aan de eerste aanvallen van het Empire. Maar zij bleven wel overleven in hun schuilplaats op de oceaanbodem, wat feitelijk de ruïnes waren van oude Kolto-oogstfaciliteiten. Hier trainden ze meer Shasan Adepts en wachtte de dag af dat ze tegen het Empire konden vechten. Verschijning * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) ** Pursuit of Peace ** Padawan Lost ** The Box ** Crisis on Naboo Bron * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic * Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide * The New Essential Chronology * Manaan: Depths of History op Wizards.com category:Amfibieën category:Sentients category:Selkath